The Night All Angels Cry
by scarlett2112
Summary: As a little girl Elena was terrified of monsters. Her daddy assured her they didn't exist. She wishes he had told her the whole truth. Monsters do exist, they're not just hiding in closets and under the bed. **Happy Birthday Eos Blaze 0402**
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Birthday Eos Blaze 0402**_

* * *

Elena stares at herself in the full length mirror. In just a couple of hours, she'll be marrying the love of her life, Damon Salvatore. Allowing herself to daydream for a few moments, she thinks about what marriage to him really means. It's more than just a ring or a piece of paper signed... It's the union of two hearts beating as one, each willing to sacrifice for the other's happiness and wellbeing. And lastly it's something meant to be cherished like a blossoming rose, its radiant petals unfurling under the warm summer sun.

Two years ago, she never could have envisioned this day. Her life had been one of fear, pain, scars, broken bones, bruises and isolation. But she doesn't want to think about _him_ today or ever again, he's her past, Damon and their daughter, Olivia are her future. She smiles at the thought of her little girl. Sheila Bennett is babysitting today but they'll be there in time for the ceremony.

Hearing the door crack, Elena looks up, smiling when her mom, Caroline and Liz walk in. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you mom, for everything."

"Of course, Elena. I'm so glad the dress fits, you wear it so much better than I did."

"That's not true, Miranda," Bonnie scoffs. "I've seen your wedding picture, Gray told me that you were the most beautiful bride he's ever seen and you're still the only girl for him."

"Somehow I snagged one of the good ones," she reminisces, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Elena's ear.

"Have you seen Damon?"

"I have, that man is a vision, let me tell you," Caroline laughs, as she works some flowers into the weave of her hair. "Now sit yourself down so I can do your makeup and finish your hair."

"Yes, mam," Elena mock salutes and takes the seat. While Care works her magic, her mind is only on his blue eyes, not the ordinary sky blue, they are blue like the sea, crystal clear blue-shimmering, crashing and turning. When she looks in them, she can almost hear the waves lapping against the shore.

* * *

In the half light of the hallway, a thin man lurks in the shadows, staring like a cobra seeking it's prey. An evil glint is the only light in his inky black eyes, the dark hue matching the smudges beneath them. Imitating a tarantula's scuttle, he stealthily makes his way down the stairs. Hearing laughter, his hardened features soften slightly when the corners of his mouth lift slowly into a bright but false smile. The door is slightly ajar. He watches as she brings one knee in to meet the other like some little girl waiting for a gelato, but this is no Italian plaza in summer time.

As quietly as a church mouse, he backs into another room. Reaching behind him, he pulls out his 10mm Glock Automatic. Not willing to risk anything to chance, he makes sure it's fully loaded and then slips out of the room, determined to meet his target.

With steady footsteps it draws closer and, without even a warning noise, a hand raises the pistol. The young woman turns, her eyes meeting the cold, rigid black ones of the man glowering at her. His voice is like the magma chamber of a volcano, deep, but calm and deadly. "It's time."

Gunshots come thick like summer hail. The tiny projectiles cut through the frozen air, oblivious to their purpose. Each one rips into something, be it an inanimate object or the living, spilling nothing at all or blood with equal unfeeling.

She drops, still perfect: soft cherry lips, hair arranged with every strand in place, ivory skin, angelic with closed lashes of thick black mascara. The man drops the gun and disappears, the sounds of footsteps the only noise for a millisecond before the first agonizing cry is heard.

The older woman drops down to the body, a scream tearing through her like a great shard of glass. It's one of hysteria and disbelief bordering on sheer terror.

Caroline's in shock, her eyes widen and her pulse quickens, her heart is thudding like a rock rattling in a metal box. The screams come again.

Desperate...

Terrified...

Human...

The blood drains from Caroline's face, before she's even aware of making a conscious decision her legs are pounding furiously up the stairs.

In shock herself, Liz calls 911, telling them to get there fast. Although it's only been seconds but it already feels like hours. Another scream, the kind that makes a person's blood run cold tears through room and she's shocked to know it came from her own lips. Adrenaline surges through her veins, fight or flight, stand or run, be a hero or a coward. Taking a breath, she grabs the first thing she can find and puts pressure on the wound.

Blood soaks into the fabric of Elena's wedding gown, radiating outward in ghoulish snake-like tendrils. Liz yells at Miranda to get her husband, the doctor. In shock, she can only stare as the color drains from her daughter's face.

Taking the distraught woman's hands, Liz presses them against the wound so she can go for help. Just as she stands, the police and paramedics pour into the room.

* * *

 _We're very anxious to hear your thoughts. We hope you enjoyed the prologue._

 _The title comes from the 'Krypteria' song of the same name._

 _Thank you Eva._

 _We're so close to finishing up WTTJ and when the last sentence is dotted, there will be a double update day._

 _Eos Blaze 0402 posted a DE o/s yesterday called 'Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea'. It and her DE story 'Only You' are stunning._

 _Have a terrific day and weekend. And thank you all, you're the best. We'll see you soon with chapter 2..._


	2. Snakebite

Battered, they call it. Such an uncomplicated word for a simple idea. But this is anything but that. Her sense of self worth, once proud and believing she was destined for good things now feels as bruised as her abdomen and as broken as the mirror she stands in front of. She wipes the dried blood from her pasty skin and stares into her own empty eyes. She barely recognizes herself. Who's the girl looking back at her and why did she stay? Her eyes drift around the now deserted apartment, to her broken and strewn possessions, are they any different from herself? She stifles a sob with the scuffed palm of her hand and sinks to the floor.

Seeing her best friend in such a state, Caroline runs over and wraps her in her arms. "Elena, honey, he's gone. He'll be locked up but you have to go down to the police station tomorrow and file a complaint."

"What then? He just walks free in a few days or weeks? What good is a restraining order anyway?"

"It's just a piece of paper, Elena but this time he's not going to get away with it. He's going to prison, you have a witness, he can't say that you're clumsy or give any other ridiculous excuse," Caroline tries to reassure her, brushing a strand of her stringy hair behind her ear.

Elena's puffy eyes meet her friend's. "I'm scared, Care. What do I do now?"

"The first thing we're going to do is get you cleaned up and then I'm going to help you pack. You're moving in with mom and me."

"I don't want to impose..."

"Nonsense, we'll both sleep better if we know you're safe. So come on," Caroline helps her to her feet. "You go take a shower and I'll start packing your things. Tomorrow is a new day, Elena and it's going to be a good one."

Taking a breath, Elena stares at her for several seconds before nodding. She gives her best friend a hug and then retreats to the bathroom to wash the blood off her body. After stripping out of her torn clothes, she steps in the shower and turns on the water. She bathes her skin lightly, taking careful notice not to touch the bruises that are scattered all over her body. Water pours down and her mind swirls as the past invades her present.

 _A searing pain shoots up her middle, a scream escaping her pale lips as the sounds of torture bounce off the living room's walls. A man sits opposite from her, his hand firmly gripping the iron poker. His other hand is clasped under her chin, a gleeful grin stretching across his face. There's no denying he's still handsome but his charm has long since vanished, revealing his true self._

 _His hair is unruly and dark circles outline his blood shot, drunken eyes. The man doesn't seem at all bothered by the screams that come from his victim, if anything, he's amused by her pain. His cold eyes stare down at the twitching body before him. It's as if he's inspecting a side of beef. Flames licking at the sides of the fireplace reflect off the beads of sweat that settle on the woman's forehead. Her agony is his entertainment._

 _After a thorough beating, her screams subside and her tormenter grows bored with her silence. After sending a kick to her stomach, the man spits on her and after one last lingering glower at the woman he claims to love, he grabs his coat and leaves the apartment. The last thing she hears is the click of the lock, denying her any opportunity to escape._

She'd never been afraid of 'monsters' until... Now she knows one, a real life one. One she loved. He took her places, spoiled her with gifts. He had pale blue eyes and a smile that could rival any Hollywood A-lister. No, her monster didn't have pointy claws, a forked tongue or fangs. The only thing sharp about him was the whip that put gashes on her arms and legs. Unconsciously she rubs her arm over the ugly scar. Her tormentor wasn't green or purple, he didn't have scales, he didn't come out and scare her after she'd fallen asleep. Her monster saved his rage for when he came home.

* * *

Six months later:

Turning to face the jury box, the judge asks, "Have you reached a verdict?" The jury foreman nods. "Please hand it to the bailiff." After silently reading over it, Judge Garber hands it back to the bailiff. "Please read the verdict Mr. Jackson."

"We, the people in the above entitled matter, find the defendant, Julian Davis, guilty of Count One in the complaint of aggravated domestic violence."

Elena's knees begin to weaken, she's in shock that he actually got convicted when he's escaped justice so many times before. He turns around, his stare falling on her like an act of violence. There is nothing soft in it. Instead it conveys a blistering hatred. She grips the arms rests on her chair defendant's table with such intensity that her knuckles turn white.

"Order! We will have order, do I make myself clear?" Judge Garber raises his voice. As soon as the roar dies down, he turns to face Julian.. "This court has found you guilty. You are hereby remanded into custody and sentenced to thirty months in the state correctional facility in Kuna."

Julian stands there in silence, beside his attorney who's whispering something to him. Immediately thereafter, the guard steps over to him but when he attempts to shackle his wrists, Julian shoves him away and dives at Elena, his hand reaching her throat before the guard shocks him with his taser. His body stiffens and drops, the men finish applying the hardware to his wrists and ankles and carry his limp body out of the courtroom.

* * *

With Julian in prison, Elena's settles into a routine, she goes to work every day and comes home at night. With Liz's help, she took a marksmanship course and now has a concealed carry permit. She sees a counselor twice a month and her life is falling into a somewhat normal routine.

She's been living with Liz and Caroline for several months. A part of her is actually shocked that Julian didn't forfeit his bail and try to run away. He's always been a cocky son of a bitch, thinking he was made of teflon or something, believing no charges would stick. She hates him with the passion of ten thousand burning suns but hopes that while he's incarcerated, he'll change his stripes. Who is she kidding? He's never going to change which means she'll have to prepare for when he gets out.

Caroline wants her to go to The Grill with her tonight, saying it's time for her to start getting out of the house. Elena knows she's right but fear is a powerful emotion and it lingers still. However Elena's tired of being a victim, if she's going to take her life back, she needs to stop hiding under her bed and step out into the world again.

"Hey, you look great," Caroline mentions when she peeks in through the gap in her door.

"You think?" she asks, looking at the girl who feels less like a stranger than she has for a very long time. She's wearing a cute tee shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of flats.

"Come into the bathroom with me, you need a little makeup. A couple of friends from work are meeting us there, I want you to look hot, God knows he is."

"He?"

"Yes, he. He's gorgeous, cocky, witty, full of himself but he has a heart of gold. I've seen him working with old and young. All of his clients fall in love with him."

"Caroline, I don't know?"

"You can't hide in this room forever, if you do, Julian wins. You need to break the hold he has over you. It's time, Elena."

Sucking her lower lips between her teeth, she stands there for several moments before reluctantly nodding.

"Come on then, let's get you dolled up," Caroline smiles and pulls her into the bathroom to work her magic.

* * *

Stepping into the bar, Caroline links her arm with Elena's and leads her to a table. There's a live band tonight and surprisingly, she feels pretty good. Sometimes she still jerks when a man brushes against her but with her therapist's help, she's learning to relax.

PTSD is a son of a bitch though, especially when she wakes from her nightmares in a panic like a cluster of spark plugs all firing in her abdomen. An invisible hand clasping over her mouth; an equally ghostly hypodermic of adrenaline piercing her heart. Her ribs tighten as if bound by ropes as she struggles to inflate her lungs with much needed air. Her head, a maelstrom of fear spinning out of control, each invisible tendril pushing her mind into blackness. She wants to run but her body is paralyzed as fear's cold hand squeezes her throat.

 _Purple blooms all over her body under his heavy hand. A smoldering stare holds her frozen in front of him. He lurches forward, pouncing on her with the lifeless black eyes never leaving hers. She squirms but she's pinned beneath his body. When he finishes with her, he stands up, gives her a hard kick in the belly, grabs his bottle of vodka and walks out with thunderous slam of the door, leaving her naked bloodied body in a heap on the cold kitchen floor._

"Elena?"

Startling, Elena's hand automatically goes to her chest to calm her thrumming heart. She takes a deep breath and forces a smile. "I'm sorry, I just got lost in memories for a few moments."

"I know it's not going to happen overnight, one day at a time, right?" Caroline asserts, handing Elena a mug of beer.

"Right," Elena smiles, a radiant one, the kind that used to be there all the time before... Caroline's friend Alaric, a former patient of hers owns the bar. With a little cajoling from him, a booth near the stage opens up. The band plays and with her friend occasionally taking her hand for reassurance, Elena relaxes and is actually enjoying herself, even sharing a dance or maybe two with Caroline.

As the evening wears on, Caroline's boyfriend, Enzo shows up and joins them. Elena feels like a third wheel and is sorely tempted to go back to the house but bites back the urge, reminding herself that Julian doesn't get to control her, not anymore.

Suddenly a well built, gorgeous man starts walking towards their booth when Caroline flails her arms to get his attention. He has dark tousled hair, which is thick and lustrous. His eyes are a mesmerizing deep ocean blue with flecks of silvery light almost like flames. His face is strong and defined as if his features were molded from the finest marble by Michelangelo himself. A playful smile lights up his face, his perfect lips ripe for the kissing. Elena startles when she feels Caroline's subtle nudge. He stares deep into her eyes and she can feel her face heat up as her cheeks bloom pink.

"You must be Elena."

Swallowing thickly she shakes her head, "Yes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena, I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore."

* * *

 _Thank you all for the wonderful response to this story so far. The next chapter is longer, over 4k words._

 _Thank you Eva. Love you._

 _I searched all over to try to find a last name for Julian, I could not. If any of you know what it is, let me know and I'll correct it._

 _Chapter title: 'Snakebite' by Alice Cooper._

 _I hope you all have a lovely weekend. Thank again so much for your amazing support. It means more to Eva and me than you know. We'll see you next week for updates on both stories._


	3. Stardust

Damon parks his car in the lot and after pulling his violin out of the backseat, he walks around it to help Elena out. Opening the door for her, he steps back so she can stand up. He extends his elbow for her to link onto, leaving it up to her to decide. He can see the uneasy look on her face but just as quickly as it appears, one of determination replaces it. She smiles and places her hand at his elbow, her soft fingers holding firmly.

He understands why she's a little squeamish around him, Caroline filled him in even before he had the pleasure of meeting her. If only he had the power to turn back time to be able to save not only her but his beloved cousin Rose. He begged and pleaded with her to let him help but she was delusional, always believing that each beating was the last. In the end, he shot her in the face and then turned the gun on himself. He still aches inside, wondering if he did enough. In his head he knows he did everything he could possibly do to remove her from that environment but the heart is a different thing all together. Mostly he just misses her.

There's something about Elena though. Beneath the small yet perfect dove is an eagle waiting to spread her wings. When they were introduced, he shook her hand and felt a jolt, something confusing yet magical. His attraction to her, he's never felt anything like it before, simply put, her mere presence took his breath away.

Entering the park, a slight breeze rustles the leaves making them fall to the solid ground. The air is warm and her olive skin glows. Flowers are vast, and they conceal the freshly cut green grass. The pathway is nothing more than dirt littered with random rocks. The sounds of children playing puts a smile on her face. Sunbeams pour through narrow openings in the pale clouds as it outlines the fringes of the lazy drifting ones.

"What's it like to play the violin?" Elena asks, her eyes meeting his as they continue down the path towards the bandshell.

"I don't know if I can explain it but I'll try. There's something about the way the violin sings... it takes my mind into the heart of symphonies, deeply harrowing and torrential in the way it encompasses my body. I have yet to find anything that has such a sway over me."

"That's beautiful, Damon."

He laughs. "Not always, the violin can be your friend or your mortal enemy, however, it helps me convey my feelings to the crowd. Its slender strings caress my fingers, its curves, tenderly trace under my palm, and to me, nothing in the world can possibly compare to the sense of empowerment I feel when I'm performing. It becomes a part of me."

Speechless for a second, Elena feels a sense of relief when they reach the bandshell.

"Let's get you a good seat." Damon points to one in the center, not far from the front. When she lets go of his arm, he winks at her before joining the rest of the symphony on stage.

Sitting quietly, Elena smiles when she catches him looking at her. Damon seems like a really great guy and lord knows, Caroline is his biggest cheerleader. He's a physical therapist just like she is. On the drive over, he told her a little bit about his work and the sense of fulfillment he gets when one of his stroke patients learns to walk again.

Still it took a lot for her to agree to this date. She vacillated back and forth, bouncing from one foot to the other. There are days when her breath balls up in her chest. It feels as if cold, sharp tendrils are squeezing at her throat, robbing her of breath when _he_ haunts her sleep. Her nails are bitten down to the quick. She nibbles at their frayed edges like a famished mouse. She was about to say no when Caroline reprimanded her about letting Julian still control her life.

Raising her eyes, she considers him again. He's talking to the woman sitting next to him, also with a violin in her hand. She has gray hair, a kind smile and she looks like she's in her fifties or sixties. Elena imagines that he could charm the scales off a cobra. No one feature makes Damon so handsome but his eyes... They're so expressive, she's convinced they would be beautiful in any shade. From them comes an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. Perhaps this is what is meant by a gentleman, not one of weakness or trite politeness, but one of great spirit and noble ways. What he is, what is beautiful about him, comes from deep within; it makes her want to feel how his lips move in a kiss, how his hands follow the curves of her body. There's no doubt they would be gentle.

 _Where did that come from?_

Suddenly music fills the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushing in and around every person enjoying the concert. Some react to the beat, others continue to chatter, but always it speaks to them in some manner. A lively tempo can lift them, elevate the spirit, or move them to dance. A slow one can relax the mood. She finds herself lost in the music herself, happy times filling her mind, her childhood, her life before... Adrenaline floods her system - right into her blood stream. She thinks her heart will explode as it skitters inside her chest. Her body wants to run for the hills. Adrenaline is surging so swiftly that she can taste the saliva thickening in her mouth and her stomach churns chaotically. Her hands are knotted on her lap. Almost miraculously she raises her eyes and meets his. They're soothing a like a balm, she forces a smile and works on her breathing till the anxiety dissipates.

No! She's not going to let _him_ ruin today for her.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Damon asks when he opens the car door for Elena so she can get in. Looking up at him, she puts a smile on her face.

"It's been a lovely afternoon. I never realized how enjoyable it would be."

"So, I thought we could get something to eat and then I'll take you home. Is that okay?"

Taking a breath, she turns her head to meet his eyes. "Yes, I'd like that. Thank you, Damon."

"You're welcome. I actually love these free concerts. Symphony tickets aren't inexpensive... I love when we can play for everyone and not just those able to afford such an expense."

"It's very admirable of you."

"I'm just a regular guy, Elena... Um, so I was thinking Chinese unless you'd prefer some other cuisine..."

"No, Chinese is fine."

"Great," he says and pulls out on to the road to go to his favorite restaurant. They sit in comfortable silence on the way over but he can tell by her body language that she's still not entirely comfortable with him. Understandable. He knows he needs to take it slow and easy with her. When they reach the restaurant, he pulls into a parking space and turns off the ignition. Stepping out, he skirts the hood to open the door for her.

Elena takes a subtle breath to calm her frazzled nerves and then steps out. Damon gestures for her to lead the way, his palm landing lightly on the small of her back as they enter the restaurant. Surprisingly, she doesn't jump or gasp when she feels it. After they're seated, the waitress brings them menus and takes their drink orders.

Elena looks around at the Asian décor. The ambience is comfortable, the lights low and noise level low. They place their orders when the waitress returns and Damon excuses himself to use the bathroom. Sitting all alone she feels uneasy, nearly jumping out of her seat when another restaurant patron accidentally brushes against her on the way to her booth. Her foot is bouncing against the floor and then suddenly he returns and takes the seat facing her.

Before they can really have a conversation, their food is delivered. Her Garlic Chicken smells heavenly and his Moo Goo Gai Pan looks wonderful. Taking a bit, she closes her eyes to savor the tastes when they erupt on her tongue. She can't even remember when the last time she was at a restaurant.

"Caroline tells me you're a veterinary tech?"

"Yes, I love working with animals, I always have. I'm just getting back into it... Ehm, I didn't work for a couple years." _He wouldn't let her._

"That's great, Elena. I'm glad you're able to do something you love." Damon takes a bite of his food, moaning at the delicacy. It's then that he notices how she's only picking at her food.

"You're not hungry?"

"I'm sorry, I really am," she slurs her words. She tries to focus on her breathing but anxiety begins to bubble inside her rib cage making her sick to her stomach. Pulling her napkin off her lap, she tosses it on the table and hurries to the bathroom. Slipping into one of the stalls, she tries to rein in her emotions. Her face is numb and she's crying, but why is she? Damon's been nothing but a gentleman to her. The world seems closer to her eyes and the air becomes thick and harder to breathe and her thoughts scatter like there's an electrical storm in her head, too many flashes of lightning to make sense of it all. The minutes tick by while she struggles to regain her composure. Finally after wiping the last remnants of tears from her eyes, she steps out of the stall and washes her face. She's so embarrassed, how will she possibly explain this to him?

When she returns, he stands and pulls the chair out for her. "Do you want to go home?" he asks softly, his voice full of understanding, more than she deserves.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No, no, of course not. I like you Elena but I'm not going to push you into anything that you're not ready for," he eyes her hand and lays his on top of it for a few seconds. Signaling the waitress, he pays the bill and leads her outside, his palm on her lower back once more. Somehow his touch isn't scary, it feels _safe._

On the drive home, he turns on the radio, soft instrumental soothing music. They sit in silence till he pulls alongside the curb when they reach Caroline's place. Damon walks her to the front door. Turning to face him, she apologizes but he stops the words with a finger on his own.

"There's no reason to apologize, Elena. You didn't do anything wrong... Would it be okay if I call you again?"

"I'd like that."

Leaning forward, he presses the wispiest of kisses to her cheek and then opens the door for her. Once she's safely inside, he trots down the steps, gets in his car and drives away. What he doesn't see is Elena staring through the curtain, watching his vehicle till the tail lights disappear when he makes a right turn.

* * *

Not wanting to speak to Liz or Caroline, she goes up the stairs as quietly as possible. As soon as she's safely in her room with the door locked, she drops face first onto her bed. Thoughts coalesce inside her head, she wants them to slow so she can breathe but they won't. Her heart is hammering inside her chest like it's trying to tear itself out of her body. Tears begin well in her eyes. Why couldn't she have met him first? Damon's a good man, what can she offer him but a little bird with broken wings?

And then _he's_ there again, she remembers how her body jarred with each blow, how pain seared her skin and stole every feeling of safety she'd ever known. His sinewy arm would recoil and snap back to her naked behind, her back, her legs, her breasts, the impact delivered by an object rather than his hand. Crying wasn't allowed and if she did, he'd give her more to cry about. He did too, too many times to count. He was her hero and her monster... _You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain..._

Exhausted from all the adrenaline spent, she slips out of her clothes and crawls under the covers, falling quickly into an uneasy sleep.

 _She lays curled up on the bed, blood seeping beneath her skin, forming purple welts. It hurt to breath, she's sure some ribs are cracked. When she rolls over, he's standing above her with his hand clenched into a fist. Before she can shield herself, he smashes it against her face..._

Lurching upright, Elena startles awake with a painful cry. It takes her several minutes to realize that she's safe. She kicks back the covers to throw some water on her face but before her foot reaches the floor, Caroline is pounding on the door frame.

As soon as she unlocks it, Caroline yanks it open and wraps Elena in a hug till she calms down. "Bad dream?"

Elena nods, wiping her tears for the third time today. "Come on, let's wash you face." She takes her friend's hand and has her sit on the toilet seat. With gentle hands, the blonde washes and dries her face. "Do you want me to stay?"

Although she hates being a child, she bobs her head. Caroline tucks her in and then slides under the covers on the other side of the bed. "Do you want to talk about it, Damon I mean?"

"He was wonderful, Care. That's just it, he deserves better than damaged goods."

"Don't you talk like that. You're the most beautiful person I know. Damon knows that too. If he wasn't interested, he wouldn't have asked. Don't close the door on him, not yet, he's one of the best people I know. And if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times and I'll keep saying it till you believe it. Julian may have won a few battles but he doesn't get to win the war, not now or ever again."

Unable to speak, Elena shakes her head, snuggles in next to Caroline and closes her eyes, letting her friend rock her into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Waking up, she spreads her arms and realizes Caroline is gone. For the first time in a long time, she feels refreshed, having slept solidly with her best friend at her bedside. After a good stretch, she gets up and dresses. She has another appointment with Dr. Mikaelson today. When she gets downstairs, Liz is just getting ready to leave but stops to pour Elena a cup of coffee.

"Caroline told me you had a bad night, are you okay?"

"Not yet. Logically I know he's in prison and he can't get to me, it's still so hard to just let it go."

"You see your therapist today though right?"

"I do," she takes a swallow of her coffee.

"Maybe it's none of my business but I'm going to ask anyway... how was your date with Damon?"

"Damon was amazing, I can't help but believe he deserves someone who doesn't have so many skeletons."

"Elena, don't you talk like that. And you're right, Damon is a wonderful man. Caroline has been singing his praises since she met him. Don't box yourself into a corner, don't throw away something that could be great because you're afraid. You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Thanks Liz."

"It's true," she says firmly, giving Elena a light hug. "I have to get to work." After setting her mug in the sink, she pauses at the door and turns around. "Do you need a ride?"

"That would be great." She finishes her coffee, grabs her bag and follows Liz outside, pulling the door closed behind her.

* * *

Stepping in front of the reception desk, she tells the woman that she's here for her appointment. The woman smiles and informs the doctor. Just as she puts the coffee cup to her mouth, he steps out, a comfortable smile gracing his face. He uses his arm to gesture for her to come in. After he closes the door, he tells her to take a seat. She's tense and jumpy and that does not go unnoticed by him.

"How are you, Elena?" he asks, his voice soft and she understands that he's trying to facilitate things for her.

"I don't know, sometimes I think I'm starting to put it behind me, other times, I have panic attacks, flashbacks, the need to run and hide." After taking another swallow of coffee she looks up at him, surprisingly feeling a little more at ease in his presence.

"Julian was great at first but honestly it didn't take him too long to show his true self. I burnt his supper one night, he slapped me. And as most abusers, he apologized profusely, promising it wouldn't happen again..."

"Elena, a lot of women are in your shoes. You're here, talking about it. That takes a lot of courage."

She reaches for a Kleenex to dab her moist eyes. "I went on a couple of dates, he couldn't have been nicer to me."

"And?"

"When I had a panic attack at the restaurant, he took me home. The next time we went to a movie. He always takes me to a public place, I'm fairly certain that he knows about me. My best friend introduced us, she loves him, says he'll be good for me...," she pauses to blow her nose.

"What do you think?"

"I liked him, I just don't want to drag him down, I have so much baggage." Her cheeks feel hot with embarrassment.

"Who among us doesn't have baggage, Elena? I cannot tell you what to do, no one can but if you like this man, give him a chance to know you. Tell him about yourself. If he's as wonderful as your friend says, he'll understand why you have reservations."

"I don't want to hurt him," she adds, nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Elena, relax. You are safe here. I'm not here to judge you, I'm here to help you move forward with you life."

"Thank you, Dr. Mikaelson."

"You're welcome, now why don't you tell me about how you felt with the man?"

Elena nods and tells him all about her date with Damon. When she leaves his office a little while later, she stops in her tracks when she sees Damon leaning against his car.

"Damon?"

"A little bird told me you needed a ride home."

Elena's surprised to find him here, pleasantly so. Every fiber of her being is vibrating as adrenaline courses through her veins. Her hands are trembling and her mouth is slightly agape. When she meeting his eyes, she finds herself wanting to fall into their depths. The icy blueness generates a feeling like she's being pulled into a lake of conflicting emotions. They're like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form an intense, almost hypnotizing hue. Swallowing thickly, she can't help but suspect he knows about her life. And if he does, why is he here?

Deciding not to prejudge him, she approaches him. "Um, could you come inside with me for a few minutes?"

"Yes, of course."

Pushing herself, she reaches for his hand and takes him back into the building with her. Her doctor is in the hall with a can of soda, turning around when he hears Elena's voice.

"Dr. Mikaelson, this is my friend, Damon."

The doctor gives her an encouraging nod then takes the hand Damon extends, shaking it firmly. "Elijah Mikaelson, nice to meet you."

"You too, sir. Thank you for helping my friend."

Elijah starts to say something but when he sees his next appointment walking towards him, he says goodbye, following the woman into his office.

* * *

Once they leave the doctor's office, Damon takes her to a little coffee shop. Taking a table outside, Elena takes a seat while he goes inside to order their drinks. She looks up at the great expanse above. The sky never fails to amaze her. It's filled with mysteries, endless amounts of space and is overflowing with wonders. It's ever-changing, its various colors of navy blue, black, lavender, robin's egg blue, turquoise, and a fiery tangerine paint the dome above her. Sometimes the clouds are puffy and tall, other times they are no more than wisps.

"Here you are." At the sound of Damon's voice, she smiles, thanking him. Her thoughts are like ripples in a pond after throwing a stone into it.

"You're welcome. Thanks for spending the afternoon with me."

Finally the day she's been dreading is here. She can't halt the dawn ebbing it's gradual way into daylight. Her hands spread like pale starfish around the standard-issue coffee cup, and they are cold, resisting the warmth that struggles to seep into them. "Did Caroline tell you?"

"She did." He tilts his head, a look of melancholy washes over his face when he sees the red flush of hers. "Elena, don't be embarrassed, please. I care about you and what he did, that part of your life doesn't define who you are or what you'll do with the rest of your life. That bastard didn't fundamentally change the beautiful person I see in front of me right now. You're the strongest, bravest person I know."

She says nothing while he continues. _Does he really believe that?_

"You should know that I had a cousin, Rose was her name. She was in the same situation. We were the same age as close as siblings. Her parents were missionaries in Africa, they didn't want her exposed to the subtropical diseases nor did they want her to miss school so she lived with us for two years. She got involved with a bad man, he beat her too, Elena. I tried to get her away from Trevor but she refused to leave, saying she loved him. One day, she didn't walk away from it, he put a bullet in her skull and then killed himself."

 _So I'm a charity case for him?_

"I can see it written all over your face, doubt. You couldn't be more wrong, Elena. I'm not here because of some misguided sense of guilt that I couldn't save her, I'm here because I like you, a lot. You're kind, you're brave, you're strong and you're so beautiful in here," he pauses reaching over to brush a fingertip to her temple. "If you believe anything about me, please believe that."

 _It's time._

A determined look washes over her face when she shifts to face him. "He turned every moment we spent together into painful, sharp memories that still eviscerate me. Even the sweet ones, which were few, are now a blade that pierces what's left of my savaged heart. He made me skeptical about people and love. And I hate him, I fucking hate him for turning me into this broken mess, and even if I never see him again, his touch will be with me for years, or maybe even for the rest of my life? He destroyed my self confidence... I remember every single word he said and how he always made me feel like trash."

"Elena?"

"No, you need to hear it," she takes a swallow of her coffee and begins to unravel the whole sordid story of Elena and Julian.

* * *

 _Thank you all for the wonderful response to this story so far. The DE fandom is the best there is. We're happy to be a small part of it._

 _Thank you Eva. Love you._

 _Chapter title: 'Stardust' by Gemini Syndrome._

 _I hope you all have a lovely day. Thank again so much for your amazing support. It means more to Eva and me than you know. We'll see you next with the WTTJ update._


	4. Edge of The Ocean

When his next client arrives, Damon closes the file and escorts Mrs. Fell into one of the treatment rooms. He has her lay on her back while he starts to work her knee. She's six weeks post knee replacement. "You're really making progress," he remarks, watching as he bends and extends it.

"It still smarts pretty good but yes, I think it's coming along."

Taking a thick piece of rubber material, he ties it together and slips it over her legs, instructing her to stretch it 10 times. When he sees Caroline in his peripheral vision, he excuses himself for a moment.

"Caroline, I need help."

"What's the matter? A client?"

"Tonight's the first time we'll be alone, I don't want to do anything that might upset her. The park was nice, the baseball game was okay but when we went to the roller skating rink, I could see how tense she got, the color drained from her face. I got her out of there right away but... Did he do something, Care?"

"Yeah, before it got really bad and he practically kept her a prisoner, they went skating, claimed it was something he liked. Well he didn't know what the hell he was doing but she did. He beat her with a skate when they got home. I didn't see her for three weeks after that and when I did, she was still in pain. I think he broke a couple of her ribs. It wasn't the first time."

"That son of a bitch."

"He is but I don't want to waste my time on him. What did you need my help with?"

"I'm cooking supper for Elena tonight, what does she like?

"She loves salad Nicoise, Steak, hamburgers. She's not fussy, Damon, she learned not to be."

"She learned or was forced?"

"Damon, please don't dwell on it. You didn't know her then, there's nothing you could have done."

"I know, Care, I just really like her."

"I can see that, just let it come naturally, okay?"

Glancing at Mrs. Fell, he nods at Caroline and starts to walk back to his client. She hurries after him, grabbing his arm at the threshold. In a low voice she adds, "Damon, she likes you too."

"Thanks, Care."

* * *

Damon left work early to make everything perfect for this evening. He and Elena have been seeing each other for a couple of months now. They've always been out in the public eye because above all, he wanted her to feel safe and secure with not only him but their relationship too. Whether necessary or not, he figured a crowd would be best so she would see that he's nothing like Julian.

Tonight though she's trusting him and the last thing he wants to do is ruin this opportunity. For their meal, he picked up some fresh salmon to grill along with some fresh vegetables. He chose a Fruity Rose' wine to pair with it.

The table is set with a new table cloth, his best dishes and a small bowl of fresh cut flowers. He'll put the food on the grill once she arrives and at that very moment the doorbell rings. Slipping off his apron, Damon hangs it up and then goes to answer the door. Pulling it open, Damon is immediately mesmerized. Her smile shines like country stars, no city lights around to dim them. In that moment, time stops as he admires her. Despite everything she's gone through, that smile is the one thing that can brighten even the most saddest of days.

"Come on in, Elena. If it isn't obvious, you look stunning." She's wearing a knee length black dress, pearl necklace and killer heels. Her makeup is very natural, she didn't need it, she's exceptionally beautiful when she's barefaced.

"Caroline loaned me the dress, I never had need for one...," her voice trails off. He places his index finger under her chin and lifts it up to face him. She's struck by his wonderful eyes – they are blue, a myriad shade of it. He smiles with his lips, but it is his eyes that shine instead, and it is this radiance that makes her feel the irresistible impulse to smile, too, for this smiling of the eyes is the most sincere and pure emotion, one that she's never encountered before. His don't lie, instead they whisk away her fears like a bunch of fruit-flies caught in a heavy gust of wind. Excitement rushes through her veins. Happiness flares in his eyes and for the first time in a long while it begins to surge in hers too. Even if the world around her starts to collapse all over again, her heart will be safe as long as she's looking at him.

"Do you want to come to the patio with me? I need to start the grill, we're having salmon, I hope that's okay?"

"I like salmon." She follows him to the kitchen. He takes the platter out of the refrigerator while she carries the wine and goblets. The patio is beautiful, much like the rest of the garden. The stones make a mosaic of sorts, stones collected as left overs from renovations, sitting together as pretty as autumn leaves from different trees. There is an artistry to them. Noticing a huge piece of driftwood, she walks over to it. It's surface swirls like the eddies of the river that kisses the ocean not far away. She runs her fingertips over the ridges. It has already been made beautiful by the briny currents. She imagines that he loves being out here, watching his garden grow, vegetables and wildflowers, birds hovering at the feeders that he has hanging from a couple of fruit trees.

"It's beautiful out here, Damon. Did you collect the patio stones?"

"I did, at the river, the seaside. My brother helped me lay them out," he explains, taking the corkscrew and opening the wine bottle. Setting it down to let it breathe, he checks the salmon and the asparagus on the grill. The glowing embers leap and twirl in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air.

"You prefer a charcoal grill?"

"Yes, for the flavor," Damon explains, turning the food. After closing the lid, he pours them each some wine and sits down beside her. Elena picks up her goblet and takes a sip, almost moaning at the melon-like taste.

"This is good."

"The butcher recommended it to go with the salmon." Damon takes a swallow, a moan of his own leaving his lips. Smoke escapes the grill and the aroma of the salmon is mouthwatering. He stands and plates their food, setting one in front of her and then having his own. They make small talk while they eat.

When they finish, Elena helps him take the dishes in the house. Then they retreat to the living room to watch a movie, one Caroline recommended. Damon turns the lights down and sits beside her on the couch. Ever so slowly, he extends his arm over her shoulders. He's as nervous as he suspects she is but he tries to pay attention to her body language and listen for any uptick in her breathing.

Elena tries to focus on the TV screen and not the close proximity of his body. _It's Damon,_ she tells herself, her heart knows that he would never lay a finger on her but her brain is having trouble keeping up. Feeling his eyes on her, she raises her own, the intensity of his stare takes her breath away. Slowly he moves closer and then his mouth is on hers. His lips are so warm, she feels her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, the kiss growing heavy. Damon's hand slides off her face and tightens around her waist. She's trying to ignore the warning lights going off in her head so she continues to kiss him hungrily. When his body starts to press against hers and his ministrations become more passionate, she yanks herself out of his embrace.

Her eyes are wide, her breaths ragged and harsh. Her fingers curl into a fist, nails digging into the soft skin of her palms. Beads of sweat begin to trickle down her back and her heart is thrumming like stampeding cattle in her chest. Fear tortures her insides, churning her stomach in tense cramps. It engulfs her conscience, knocking all other thoughts aside. Her eyes are darting around like corned prey, she has to get out of there. Jumping to her feet, she grabs her purse, runs to the door and yanks it open. Turning around, tears are trailing down her cheeks, smearing her mascara. "I have to go."

In shock, it takes Damon a couple of seconds to run after her but by the time he gets outside, she's already squealing her tires in a desperate effort to escape. Damon rests his eyes on the leaves, fluttering in the garden. In that moment he curses at himself for upsetting her. The wild look in her eyes and her mouth heavy at the corners, he could kick himself for being so stupid.

"Dammit Damon," he yells aloud, kicking up a pile of loose dirt. If he could get his hands on Julian fucking Davis, he'd tear him from limb to limb. Prison would be worth it after what he did to her. The emotional debris, the grief hurricane that returns over and over is that son of a bitch's doing.

Plopping into one of the lawn chairs, he drops his face into his hands, threading his fingers through his messy dark locks. If only he could turn back time. He sits there for a good hour, finally going inside to do the dishes and then go to bed, although he's certain sleep won't come, _not on this night._

* * *

Laying in bed, tears in her eyes, there's a tenseness to her muscles that makes her feel more like a mannequin than a woman of flesh and bone. Wrapped in her comforter, she wants so much to melt into the mattress and to slip into the world of dreams. Yet her brain is a violent whirl of stupidity as it tries to organize the chaos that is her life. Of course the task is pointless, life is far too random for a human brain to take the billions of factors that come together to form just one day. Though her conscious brain knows all this, her subconscious remains stubborn in its attempts to protect her, to ensure her survival. Ironic really, what she really needs to survive is to be rid of the unrelenting control he still has over her. She rolls onto her back and then shifts to her other side to pick up her clock.

 _One thirty._

She bites on her lower lip and when she feels the sting, she picks up her phone and pushes the icon before she can talk herself out of it.

 _"Elena?"_

"Damon, I'm so sorry I ran out. You didn't do anything wrong, please forgive me," she blurts out, her voice cracking with emotion.

 _"I'm not mad at you, sweetheart, I'm mad at myself... Can you forgive me?"_

"There's nothing to forgive, Damon. I... I feel things when I'm with you, good things... please don't give up on me."

 _"Never, I'll never give up on you, Elena. I feel things too, beautiful, magical things."_

"I'm not tired, can we talk for awhile?"

 _"I'd like that."_

Elena curls up on her side with the phone next to her ear. They talk for hours until Elena falls asleep with the phone in her hand. Hearing the rhythmic sound of her breathing, he knows she's asleep. Damon lays the phone next to his pillow and closes his eyes, letting sleep pull him under with a smile on his face.

* * *

"You okay?" Damon asks, glancing over at Elena in the passenger seat.

"I'm just nervous about meeting your family."

When Damon sprang the idea on her, joining him for a day at the beach with his family, her first instinct was to say no but when she saw the look on his face, the absolute giddiness, she couldn't do it. The Salvatore family has a beach front home near Cape Hatteras, North Carolina. Elena's never been there before so she is looking forward to dipping her feet into the ocean.

"You don't have to be, Elena. My parents are normal people, there are no airs about them. My brother Stefan and his wife, Bonnie will be there too. They're expecting their second child in a few weeks. Their little boy, my nephew Silas, is the greatest kid. He's so smart but unfortunately he was born with spastic cerebral palsy. As a result, he has awkward reflexes, his muscles are really stiff and his gait is off. He has a wheelchair and some braces. I work with him when I can."

"It's really wonderful that you can help them, that you know how to."

"I started working with him almost right after he was born. We don't live near each other but I helped them find the best person available to tailor a program for his needs. Physical therapy is often the first step in treating cerebral palsy. It can help improve motor skills and can prevent movement problems from getting worse over time. It implements strength and flexibility exercises, heat treatment, massages and special equipment to give children with cerebral palsy more independence. The extent to which physical therapy helps depends on the severity and type of each case of cerebral palsy. Children with milder cases may only require some physical therapy to treat their condition. In more severe cases, it may be used alongside other treatments or medications. Beginning PT as early as possible usually gives children the best chances at improvement."

"You know your stuff, it's almost like you were reading from a book," Elena laughs and takes a swallow from her soda bottle.

"Sorry about that, I tend to slip into shop mode when I talk about my work... Here we are." Damon turns onto a gravel road, drives a mile or two before the magnificent beach house comes into view at the top of a dune. It looks like it's about 3 stories with upper and lower decks. The color is mint green but it's unbelievable.

"Wow," Elena's mouth drops open. "This is a vacation place?"

"No, my folks live here year around. It's a great place to chill though." Damon stops the car and they both get out. He presses a kiss to her forehead, takes her hand and the two of them walk up the steps. He starts to raise his hand to knock when the door flies open and he's being smothered in a middle aged woman's arms.

"It's good to see you too, mom."

"Forgive me, I don't see this one as often as I'd like," Lily Salvatore says, raising an eyebrow at her son.

"Mom, this is Elena Gilbert."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena," she starts, perusing the woman that's standing next to her son. "I understand what he sees in you. You have kind eyes."

"Thank you Mrs. Salvatore..."

"Call me Lily. Come on in and say hi to your dad. Then you better get down to the water, Silas is waiting for you. He hasn't shut up since Stefan told him you were coming."

Damon laughs, gently urging Elena forward with his palm on her lower back.

A short time later, they're on the beach. Damon's in his swim trunks but with her scars, she's self conscious and doesn't want anyone to stare or ask questions. After introductions are made, she sits down on the sand while Damon lifts the boy in his arms and carries him into the water. She finds herself mesmerized by the sheer beauty of her surroundings. The shore is a graceful arc of sand, glittering under the warm summer sun. Waves role in with a soothing sound, leaving a lacy foam trail as they retreat. She imagines that sometimes when the wind is strong, it drives the waves to crash against the shore, sending white spray high in the air. She doesn't think she'd want to be here during a hurricane. But today the breeze tells of only sweetness and joy. _She's happy._

Staring isn't quite the word for what Elena's doing with Damon and the child while they frolic in the water. Her eyes rest unblinking yet soft as she maintains her focus on them. He's working with the boy's legs, helping him to walk, to float, even what looks like dog paddling. Never does he let go of young Silas. Her gaze drifts to Stefan and the look of pride on his face is unmistakable.

She finds herself smiling and gets up to put her feet in the water. She dips a toe in, it's warm so she walks along the sand, feeling it sink between her toes. Suddenly she's hit with a blinding epiphany, so bright that she can no longer deny. She wants to spend her life with this man, she wants _everything_ with him. Spending the day with his family has been an eye opener for her. Suddenly she feels a new wave of strength building inside of her. _He_ doesn't get to control her, not anymore, not ever again.

After a long day and a huge barbecue, Damon and Elena leave with the promise to return soon. They're barely on the road when he glances over at her, sound asleep with a small smile on her face.

* * *

As much as Damon would like to take her home with him after their wonderful day, he drops her off at Caroline's place. Getting out of the car, he walks around to her side and opens the door. Squatting down, he brushes her cheek with the back of his fingers. She pulls away slightly and when he does it a second time, her long lashes flutter open. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Slowly she sits upright and looks around, familiarizing herself with their surroundings. "Did I sleep all the way home?"

"You did," he quips with a smile on his face.

 _She trusted him enough to fall asleep with him alone._

Standing up, he offers his hand to help her out. Once she's on her feet, he pulls her close. His embrace is warm, and his big, strong arms are very protective when wrapped around her frail body. The world around her melts away as she squeezes him back, not wanting the moment to end. Damon kisses the crown of her head and then they part, he takes her hand and walks with her to the front door where Liz is waiting on the threshold. Knowing she's safe, Damon gives her one more quick kiss on the lips then says goodbye.

"Did you have a nice day?"

"It was amazing! Damon's parents are nice people. And his brother was there with his family too. Silas is precious."

"They're nice people," Liz agrees. "Speaking of parents, you should give yours a ring. Your mom called."

Elena's heart starts beating faster. Just like that the warm feeling she had after such a fantastic day is just gone. "To you or to me?" she asks carefully.

"Well, she called me but she only wanted to know how you're doing, if you're still busy at work, if you're still staying with us, if there isn't someone special...," she gives her a look. "You really should call them, they're just concerned."

"I know what you think. You want me to tell them... everything," she averts her eyes.

"That's up to you, Elena, I understand your reasoning, why you want to keep most of what happened from them. It's a natural inclination, not wanting your parents to worry I mean. But maybe it's time to at least begin the conversation, to talk to them more openly again? It hurts them... and it hurts _you_."

Elena stiffens but nods. "I'll... call them." She quickly moves up the stairs into the safety of her room.

When she got away from Julian, she begged both Caroline and Liz, her mother's friend and classmate, not to tell them. When an amazing job opportunity fell in her dad's lap, her parents moved to the gulf coast of Texas. All of what happened before everything in her life spiraled out of control and they had, still don't have, any idea what she's lived through. They never liked Julian to begin with. They only met him once but they couldn't have been more correct in their assessment of him. If only she'd listened... So many times, too many to count actually, she wanted nothing more than to run to them and hide in her father's embrace, feel her mom's hand soothing her fears, but she just couldn't. Frankly, she's been avoiding even calling them which Liz doesn't approve of at all.

One day she will tell them. When she's alright and they have nothing to worry about. She'll do everything in her power to make _that_ day come sometime soon. For now she just needs to hear their voices. So she picks up her phone, pushes the icon.

"Hi dad..."

 _"Hey little birdie..."_

It's the most reassuring sound in the world.

* * *

 _Thank you all for the wonderful response to this story so far. The DE fandom is the best there is. We're happy to be a small part of it._

 _Thank you Eva. Love you._

 _Chapter title: 'Edge of the Ocean' by Ivy._

 _I hope you all have a lovely day. Thank again so much for your amazing support. It means more to Eva and me than you know. We'll see you next with the WTTJ 31._


	5. Gone

Tonight's symphony performance feels like the longest ever. As he works the bow on his violin, the crescendo comes out of it, reminding him of waking up after a sweet dream starring _her_. When the cellist next to him plays a pizzicato he looks up at her where she's standing in the wings as the magical instrument on his shoulder brings vibrations to the audience, one that touches the inside of their hearts.

As soon as the last notes come to an end, the group takes a bow and then departs the stage. Elena is waiting for him along with Caroline and Liz. They go for a late supper and afterwards, after saying goodbye to their friends, Damon and Elena depart to go back to his place.

While Damon excuses himself to shower and change clothes, she pours herself a glass of wine. Taking a seat on the couch, she curls her legs beneath her and makes herself comfortable. Taking a sip of it, she can't help but remember the first time they tried, he was amazing about it but the night was nothing short of a disaster. Her eyes drop closed for a moment, snapping open when she feels the couch dip beside her.

"Hi," Damon says softly, gently palming her cheek.

Elena's about to open her mouth when he leans forward and kisses her warm lips. It's slow and deep and breathtaking. They pull apart, each taking a shaky breath. Damon cradles her head in his palms and pulls her into a fiery and passionate one. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each line of his perfectly sculpted back. She shifts to lay on her back and his hands explore her curves. Suddenly Elena pulls back to try to regulate her breathing.

Damon sits upright, "I'm sorry, Elena."

"No, no, don't be. I just need a minute."

"Are you sure, we don't have to do this?"

Is she? Will it work... this time? She was so sure it would before too, it didn't exactly go as expected.

 _There is something so disarming about seeing Damon without his shirt. Her eyes travel from his face to his collar bone, firm in the semi-darkness, then down his body. He's so perfect when he molds to her form. Her eyes don't linger too long, just enough for her to see how beautiful he is to her. Damon picks her up and cautiously lays her down on his bed. She shuts her eyes when he moves her hair, exposing her neck. He lowers the strap on her camisole, exposing the top of her breast. She wants him, it's Damon... still she can't stop the explosion of anxiety that begins to pulsate with every beat of her heart._

 _The pain throbs in her gut, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It feels like someone has their hand in there and are squeezing her organs as hard as they can. She stiffens as her eyes drop to her belly. There is no blood anywhere, her abdomen feels smooth when she runs her hands down the fabric and yet it feels like glass is shattering, shards piercing her insides. Pushing Damon off of her, she runs into the bathroom and slams the door closed. Sliding down against the door, she cries. It's more than that, it's the desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. The pain that flows through her is as palpable as the frigid fall wind._

 _Although she struggles to keep her tears silent she can't and when the door opens, she looks up into his watery eyes. He's sorry, he's so damn sorry, he says it repeatedly as he drops down beside her. She has to do something so she crawls onto his lap and wraps his arms around her. They rock on the bathroom floor for a long time... When she awakens the next morning, she finds him sound asleep in the chair beside her, his hand cradling hers._

It feels different this time. Elena knows what she wants, she's been longing for his touch, a _normal_ human touch for many months and now she's ready to surrender to this desire. Determined to not let _him_ ruin another night, or a future with Damon, she stands up, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his mouth to hers. As soon as his moist, plump lips imprint on hers, she loses all rational thought. She's consumed by the very thought of their growing love for each other. She's always amazed at how one touch of his flesh makes her heart stammer and her breath hitch.

Little whimpers of anticipation leave her lips when she feels his hot breath on her neck and the tender brush of his lips. _It should feel scary but it doesn't._ His hand runs through her hair and his kisses become more urgent. A hand slides around her waist and pulls her close to his body. She lays her palms on his chest, maybe to stop or just slow him down to catch a breath but her fingers slip down to the contours of his body and she stops overthinking everything, letting herself just _feel._ His kisses are now on her shoulders and in her hair. A wave of pure pleasure runs through her entire body, his scent is intoxicating and she loses herself in the moment.

Pressing her back against the wall with his body, leaving no mystery as to his need for her, he curls a hand behind her neck and captures her mouth in yet another long, hard, wet kiss.

Elena's lips part and his tongue delves inside, taking the opportunity to taste, to feel, to tease. She's melting into him, one hand clawing at his bare shoulder while the other threads through his hair. Her tongue is busy too, tangling with his, tasting him, loving him.

Wanting to be bold, _he makes her feel so beautiful,_ she seizes the hem of her dress and quickly pulls it over her head, revealing a baby blue lacey bra and matching panties, before she can talk herself out of it.

"Elena," he whispers in awe. Closing the distance between them, his lips rejoin hers as his hand rove over her newly exposed skin. When he feels the wide sunken cicatrix on her back, he stops and then notices she has several on her body.

Elena's eyes widen in embarrassment and she steps back to try to cover herself. The scars had been pink years ago, now they are more shiny and pale. She sometimes finds her hands going there automatically when she remembers the brutality that put them there.

"Don't hide from me Elena, they may be part of you but they don't define you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known, I'm in love with you. You don't need to hide."

She fights the nervous swirls that braid in her weak stomach, trying to focus on something else, something that has no recollection on how those scars were birthed onto her pure, fresh olive skin. But she can't undo the images that are embedded thickly in her troubled mind. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths, in through her nose and out through her mouth but it doesn't work, she keeps getting images of other hands and lips that not just touched but also hurt and bruised. She opens them instantly and runs into his arms, letting him wrap her in them, holding her in his safe embrace. When she gives him a nod, he lifts her bridal style and carries her into the bedroom.

After laying her down with utmost care, Damon crawls onto the bed beside her and runs his fingers along the soft skin of her arm, pressing soft kisses to each scar, removing the sting. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Damon." She shifts to face him and without another moment's hesitation, she cradles his face and brings his lips to hers for a slow languid kiss that rocks his very soul. When they part, he carefully positions her on her back and runs his mouth over her flesh, blazing a trail of heat as he moves lower...

When he reaches her center, he raises his eyes, meeting hers. As soon as she whispers a soft "yes," he drapes her legs over his shoulders and buries his face between them, tasting the most intimate part of her. He keeps his eyes on her, if nothing else than to reassure her of who she's with. Her breathy whimpers and moans do wickedly wonderful things to him as he licks, kisses and sucks until her fingers tangle in his hair and urge him back so she can bring his mouth back to hers.

"Damon." Her body's writhing beneath his. _She's never experienced anything like this._ He grunts when he feels her nails rake down his back.

"Condom?" he groans, pushing up to run into the bathroom.

Elena halts his motion, keeping him pressed to her body by slinging her leg over his thigh. "I need you," she groans, positioning him at her entrance and lifting her hips. She knows it's the first time she's spoken those words to anyone in her life. She doesn't dwell on where it comes from though, all she can do is receive what he has to offer.

Feeling her heat and wetness against him, Damon simply cannot resist. Letting his hips drop, he sinks inside her soft, pliant body. The utter perfection of her, _of them,_ is breathtaking, causing Damon to momentarily still and stare down at her in reverence. She returns it with the same awe-struck expression. The low light filtering in through the window casts an ethereal glow in the room. This woman is his one and only love.

Softly, Elena runs a hand along his jaw, her thumb caressing his cheek, before bringing her lips back to his for a lazy kiss. When he feels the light scrape of her nails over his ass, urging him to move, Damon begins a slowly, gliding in and out, matching the movement of their joined mouths, letting her set the pace. But as their kisses grow more heated, more frantic, so do their bodies - fingers clawing, hips bucking, voices shouting and grunting. Still her eyes never leave his, it's so much more intimate than anything Damon's ever experienced before.

At the same time a long, ragged moan falls from her lips, her inner walls begin to pulse around him. With one more thrust, Damon buries his face in her neck, he groans out his own release. Several minutes pass before he rolls off of her. When he feels her hand link with his, he turns his head and is gifted with a luminous smile. _He's enraptured with this woman._

"I love you, Damon, thank you for not giving up on me. You waited so long and so patiently..." her voice cracks as tears form in her eyes.

"Elena, you light up my life in so many ways. I love you too." he whispers, pressing a kiss to her temple. When she yawns widely, he kisses her again and shifts onto his side to find a comfortable position to sleep. Covering her mouth when another escapes, she takes his arm and slings it over her shoulders, curling herself against his side and resting her head on his chest.

Damon never sleeps better in his life than he does with her in his arms.

* * *

Elena's staring at the pregnancy test transfixed by shock and fear.

 _How could this happen?_

She knows how but she didn't think it was possible. It's been years of Julian's abuse and she never... got into trouble because of pregnancy. At least she doesn't think so.

She sits on the edge of the bathtub, the test clenched in her hand and tries to make some sense out of... everything. Maybe the result is a false positive, that's why there's two in the package. She won't panic until she has to.

Taking a breath, she unwraps the second one and waits, her eyes fixed on the piece of plastic. But it doesn't even take 60 seconds when the plus sign appears, just like before... Yes, _she's pregnant._ A baby, it should probably be a good thing, the happiest of occasions but she knows better. Men don't like feeling trapped or limited by a little screaming, hungry human and it's her responsibility to spare them of this nuisance...

 _What was she thinking?_

It feels like only yesterday, the last time she was a few days late, she'd been never late before and Julian...

 _"How could you be so stupid, you bitch? Don't you know how to prevent these things? You're a woman, you cover it."_

 _"I'm so sorry, I... don't think I'm pregnant, I won't be, I'm just a few days late..."_

 _"You better not be, or I'll show you how to take care of it."_

 _He's already leaving, probably to grab a beer from the fridge and get even more angry that lunch must be cold by now. Still screaming at her because of the slight chance she could be pregnant, he apparently isn't through with her because he's soon face to face with her again._

 _"Here!" He slaps her face with such force that she slams against the hard wood floor, he's only just starting. "And this," he does it again, "is for spoiling my afternoon." Twisting off the lid on his beer bottle, he swallows half of it before turning on her again. "This is your birth control," he sneers and kicks her in the belly, again and again and again._

 _There's no chance she'll be pregnant after this is her last conscious thought._

"Elena, let me in!"

 _Damon?_

"Elena! Open the door, honey. We're not trying to suffocate you, we just need to know you're okay. I promise I'll leave if that's what you want but I need to see you first... Please Elena?"

Only now does she realize she's been locked inside for a long time. A few hours maybe? At one point Caroline was pleading with her to open the door but she couldn't listen, she was too deep in panic to really comprehend anything other than the piece of plastic clenched tightly in her palm. She sighs and gets up, there's no point in postponing the inevitable. She has to confess... She hesitates for another minute with her hand over the doorknob, then unlocks it. Taking a few steps back, she lets Damon inside.

He rushes through the door, his eyes searching her face and body, looking for any harm that could have been done to her.

"Are you alright?" he slowly approaches and feels relief when she doesn't recoil from his touch.

"I'm so sorry, Damon...," she gives a sob. He lightly squeezes her hands and watches her slide down to sit on the floor next to the bathtub.

"What for?" he asks carefully.

"I... I didn't think, I couldn't... I don't know how it happened..." her eyes dart to the piece of plastic laying on the edge of the sink.

His look follows hers and his breath catches in his throat when he sees the stick.

"A baby?" Damon's face is awash in shock, then his lips spread in the widest smile that she's ever seen and his brilliant eyes, shining like stars, turn to hers.

 _Is she dreaming?_

He finally takes in her shaken appearance and falls to his knees next to her.

"Elena, what's wrong? I... I'm sorry if this isn't what you want. I know it's sudden and scary but we can do this. You'll be the best mom in the world." He takes her in his arms and kisses her cheeks and eyes and lips and neck, she can't believe _this_ is his reaction.

"You don't mind? You're not angry?"

Damon's too happy to let the shadow of Julian spoil this moment but in the back of his mind there's a wave of endless hate growing with every moment like this. That monster took so much from her. Damon will never stop trying to make up for all the pain and heartbreak she had to experience.

"Angry? Don't be silly, I'm the happiest man alive."

She's crying now, they're happy tears but also of regret. _How could she think of Damon in that context?_

* * *

Newborn cries fill the room and Damon bursts into tears of relief and joy. He turns his glossy eyes to hers and in a voice that's almost broken he tells her they have a beautiful daughter. Through her exhaustion Elena smiles, and lets hers leave his face to take in the baby that is being brought to lay on her bare skin. In that moment she begins to cry the sweetest tears she's ever known, all the pain of moments before melting away. Olivia's only minutes old and her tiny girl begins to root, mouth wide, her instincts strong.

Their baby's skin is pink and soft, her hair is thick and dark like her father's. She's a perfect little thing at only five pounds, four ounces, eighteen and a half inches long. Tiny fingers curl around his pinky. Damon watches the newborn through brand new eyes at what must be such a strange world after life in the womb. Her tiny legs kick in a jagged motion, looking for that resistance they are used to he guesses, but find nothing but air. He had never given it much thought before but it makes him wonder if that's unsettling or a relief, it had to be a pretty tight squeeze in her mommy's belly. When she begins to fret and cry, Elena, with a little help from the nurse, puts Olivia to her breast.

"She's perfect isn't she?"

"This new person, our daughter, and I'm already bursting with love for her and even more so for her mother." Damon kisses the top of Elena's head and cuddles his family. Elena moves her head closer to his. She leans in, so her forehead rests against his. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaky. "Thank you," she says in barely more than a whisper.

"For what?" He replies, his voice low and emotional.

"For being you, for her, for loving me." Her voice wavers, exhausted from their most wonderful but tiring day.

"No, Elena, thank you, I never dreamed my life could be this good." He slips off of the bed, winking at the perplexed look on her face. Walking over to the closet, he pulls out his violin case, places it under his chin with one hand, the bow in the other and starts to play Braham's lullaby.

Her smile outshines all the stars in the sky. While playing for his family, warmth rushes through him, the amount of love and happiness he's feeling in this minute overshadows every other memory before it. When he finishes, he puts the instrument away, pockets a little black box and crawls back onto the bed. Wrapping her in his arms again, Damon kisses her temple. Before the words even form in his mouth, his racing heart takes his breath away.

"Elena," he whispers. And when she looks up, he pops open the little box. And suddenly she's wide awake, her mouth falling open, her eyes glazing over.

"I love you, Elena, more than I thought was humanly possible. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, keeping you safe, loving you, have more babies if that's what you want. Will you marry me?"

Unable to speak, her entire being thick with emotion, she can only nod her head vigorously. Latching her free arm around his neck, she pulls his mouth to hers, kissing him fiercely. When they part, he slides emerald cut diamond on her finger. "Perfect fit."

* * *

Caroline refills their coffee mugs and sits down with Damon at the kitchen table. With Olivia barely three weeks old, Elena is nursing her but joins them shortly with the baby monitor in her hand. With their daughter feeding about every three to four hours, both of her parents are bordering on exhaustion. Care, however is nothing if not persistent and showed up with notebook and invitations in hand so they can get the wedding details down pat.

Setting the receiver down, Elena takes a long pull from her water bottle and turns to face her blonde best friend. "What have you cooked up for us?"

"Don't say it like that, you know I'm only going to give you classy."

Elena laughs, "I know." Feeling Damon link their fingers, she squeezes them. "Details please?"

"I have the church lined up, we're going to get these invitations out and then Damon can leave so we can look at bridal magazines to choose your dress, hair style and makeup."

"You mean I don't get to help with the dress?" Damon asks, pretending to be scandalized.

"No, you know the rules," Caroline retorts, raising an eyebrow at him.

"She's got you there...," Elena begins, pausing when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it, it's probably Gus the mailman." Standing up, she leaves the room and soon they hear the door close. They overhear her exchange pleasantries with the older man before the door snaps closed.

"Here's your package from Sephora, Caroline," Elena hands it to her then grabs a butter knife to slit open the top. Sitting back down, she pulls the piece of paper out. As soon as she sees the handwriting, her hands starts to shake violently. Thoughts are accelerating inside her head. She wants them to slow so she can breathe but they won't. Her breaths come in gasps and it feels like she'll black out. Her heart is hammering inside her chest like it belongs to a rabbit running from its skin. The room spins and she flies out of the chair.

Elena's moving about the room like there's a hurricane inside her. Her eyes are wild and when Damon jumps up to make her sit, she explodes into motion. Her words crowd together and some are missing. Her sentences are fragmented and her thoughts seem to jump from one thing to another. All her fears are tumbling out unchecked by her brain. Her head is a carousel of terror spinning out of control.

Damon's eyes flash to Caroline who's reading whatever set Elena off. Suddenly she's right in front of him, her fingers are white-knuckled holding on his tee shirt. "Oh my god, oh my god, he found me, we have to get out of here, Olivia?"

"Elena, it'll be okay." He tells her over and over, stroking her back and planting kisses on the top of her head. He needs her to calm down. "Sweetheart, he won't ruin our wedding."

"Damon's right, Elena." Caroline assures, her eyes meeting hers. "We won't let him. I'm going to call mom, she'll know what to do."

* * *

 _The_ day has come faster than Elena would have thought. Looking at the ceiling she knows Caroline will burst into her room any minute because everything has to be _perfect._ For Elena, everything already is perfect. Her little daughter, who's going to spend most of the day with their kind neighbor Sheila, the locals say she's a witch... May be, as Olivia never protests when Sheila takes her to babysit. She just adores her and so do her parents.

Elena gets up and walks to the window. Behind the curtains she can see her mom and Liz in the garden, picking some hydrangeas. They've always been one of her favorites, she smiles happily as her eyes drift to her bouquet. At her request, her parents arrived ten days before the wedding so they could get acquainted with and enjoy their new granddaughter and Elena herself. What they didn't know however is that Elena had another reason for imploring them to come early, a much more serious one.

 _She finally told them._

She postponed the conversation for as long as she could but with Damon's help along with Liz and Caroline's she knew she had to take that very important step. She's been ready for quite some time to be honest but something like this can't be said over the phone. She needed to tell them in person and with the pregnancy and Olivia's arrival she didn't get a chance until now.

It was... hard. But she couldn't be happier how understanding and supportive they're being. She felt bad that she completely left them out but they supported her anyway. After much of crying and hugging and more crying they _all felt better_. She has no doubt that now they can start healing, all of them. She's so grateful for having parents like them.

She's also grateful to Liz, she helped get a new restraining order, she's well aware it might not work on a man like Julian, but it's something she can hold onto if he decides to contact her again.

 _With Caroline barging through the door any minute now, she must be quick._

Elena picks up her phone and pushes Damon's icon. She needs to tell him she loves him, she just can't wait till the ceremony to hear the rich timbre of his voice.

* * *

As expected, Caroline ended their _cooing_ as she called it, after a few short minutes. Since then, Elena dutifully followed every order while her maid of honor curled her hair and did her makeup. Although she would've been just as content without it, she knows it makes Caroline happy. In her mind, _perfection_ is not negotiable. When she finishes all of her own primping, Elena asks to be alone for a few minutes so Caroline gives her a light hug so as not to mess up her hair and exits the room, pulling the door closed on her way out.

She's looking at herself in the mirror and sighs.

 _Only a couple of hours..._

* * *

Damon's not exactly nervous, still...

 _"_ How many times did you look at the watch in the last hour?" Stefan looks amused, Damon can't blame him, he remembers saying the exactly same thing to his brother when he married Bonnie.

"I'm not nervous," he assures, adjusting his necktie.

"No?" Stefan's sporting a full length smile.

" _No!"_ Damon protests but it's no use anyway. Stefan's sure that's what he is. "I'm...," he continues, "excited. We're here, so are the guests, why can't we just start the ceremony now?"

"Don't worry, your time will come, brother..."

Before he can finish the sentence a series of pops cut through the soft music that's been playing for the guests in the church. Damon's eyes snap to Stefan's. The sounds crack as loud as thunder but without the raw power of a storm, they're tinny and small, coming from one direction only. Even if they could have been mistaken for an approaching squall there isn't a cloud in the sky. At the moment, no one knows what they are but Damon's heart just stops. It takes a few more seconds before he starts moving, breaking free from Stefan's instinctual grasp.

A minute later anguished screams and desperate cries, the kind that make his blood run cold drown out the music.

* * *

"Are you going to be alright? I know this is killing you, Damon," Lily asks, her hand on her son's arm.

"This is hard on everyone," Damon determines quietly, nodding at her before walking back into Elena's ICU room.

"I need to be alone with her."

When Damon meets Greyson's eyes, Elena's father places his hands on her mother's shoulders and starts to lead her out. "I don't want to leave her…"

"Sweetheart, we need to give Damon some time."

"But Greyson, she can't, she just can't," she's unable to say the word that they all fear will be the outcome.

"I'll come find you," Damon promises, "I won't leave her."

When the two of them are finally alone, Damon snags a chair and scoots it up close to Elena's bedside and then he sits down. Only the rhythmic swooshing of the ventilator and Damon's muffled sobs break the quiet of the room. He takes her hand again and brings her fingers to his lips in a sighing kiss as he stares at her pale but still beautiful face.

"I'm so, so sorry, baby. I promised to protect you... I don't know if it matters at this point, but you know that he's dead, a police sniper killed him when he grabbed a child to enable his escape." Raw visceral anger begins to bubble up inside of him, prison would've been a small price to pay for ripping that man apart. If only he'd have taken them away from all this when the letter arrived...

Faced with the reality he and Olivia now face, his anger begins to ebb away and is replaced by a trail of tears. "If only I could trade places with you..."

Unable to continue, he pauses to wipe his tears, silently cursing at himself for failing her. He takes a few deep breaths to regain some semblance of composure.

"I love you, Elena, you've filled my life with so much joy... I never knew love before," he whispers to her fiercely, "My God, Elena, I wasn't looking for love until I met you... Without even trying, you showed me everything I didn't know that I wanted... And you changed my life in the most incredible way. I need you, Elena, Olivia needs you, you have to fight."

Hearing a sound, he looks up when a nurse steps into the room to check her machines, looking at him sadly before leaving the two of them alone again. Damon watches her for a moment, as if expecting her to respond to his heartfelt words. Realistically he knows better, the doctor explained that her sedation is so heavy that even if the breathing tube wasn't obstructing her throat, he isn't sure she can hear him. Still what the brain knows and what the heart believes are two very different things.

He glances up at her monitors, noting that her numbers are slowly declining. As much as he wants to deny it, run away from it, he knows she's slipping away. He grips her hand tighter, rubbing his tear stained cheek across the back of it and kisses each fingertip.

"I can't say goodbye, I don't want to," he drops his eyes when his emotions threaten to overwhelm him. "But I'll stay here with you and hold your hand until..." He leans in close so that his lips are right against her ear when he whispers, "I want you to stay more than I've ever wanted anything... but if you can't, don't worry about us, somehow we'll be okay..."

Grabbing a tissue, he wipes his nose with his free hand. Never in his life has he known pain like this. It's deep and raw like his heart being pierced from every possible angle, each new stab releasing a piece of his soul as they twist the blades in deeper.

He squeezes her hand a little harder in a vain effort to fortify himself. "Wherever it is you're going, Elena, you need to know that I'll always love you," his voice cracks and he brushes a piece of hair behind her ear. "And, sweetheart, I promise that Olivia will know you...and love you too."

Unable to say anymore because his tears have now made it impossible, Damon buries his face against her shoulder, muffling his sobs in her soft skin, and waits for his heart to die.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _Happy Birthday to my youngest son Morgan..._

 _Thank you all for loving this Damon and Elena as we do. The DE fandom is the best there is. We're happy to be a small part of it._

 _Thank you Eva. Love you._

 _Chapter title: 'Gone' by Asking Alexandria._

 _I hope you all have a lovely day. Thank again so much for your amazing support. It means more to Eva and me than you know. We'll see you next with the WTTJ 33._


	6. Your Guardian Angel

"Daddy, look it's a bear," Olivia squeals, running to look at the big grizzly as it lumbers around in its enclosure.

"You can't run away from daddy anymore okay?"

"I sorry," she apologizes, her lower lip popping out in a pronounced pout, one she's perfected to wrap her father around her little finger.

"Come here," he shakes his head and lifts her into his arms. He cannot believe his daughter is three years old already. In some ways it feels like a lifetime since that day, the one that changed their lives forever. Others, he remembers her birth and how happy he and Elena were...

"Daddy, the giraffe." Damon lifts her onto his shoulders and approaches that paddock. The animal leans its long neck toward its mother, resting its head against her. Olivia is mesmerized by their elegant posture. Their fur is a rich chestnut painted on golden cream. She watches them entranced, she can't quite get over their legs, so stretched but strong at the same time. When the smaller one looks her way, she claps excitedly.

From there they walk to the big cats exhibits, stopping first to see the lions. With golden paws crossed before his snout and shaggy brown mane the lion's rib cage expands and falls with the rhythm of one in deep sleep, yet he is quite conscious and alert. In the early summer daylight he is simply stunning, its sleek, golden fur laid over his elegant frame and lean muscle. His nose is broad and eyes a soft yellow-brown, large and dark rimmed. Out of nowhere he yawns revealing a flash of pink and the sight of his long teeth and tongue. Then in one fluid movement he is up and stretching just the same as a house-cat.

The next paddock over is a cheetah. Its a spotted, slender, sleek, graceful, swift predator, and the fastest land animal. Cheetahs are majestic creatures, both beautiful, and mysterious. Adorable cubs are playing around her, snapping at each others' tails. Their mother just sits back and watches, tail flicking every now and then.

"Daddy, babies, can I have one?"

"Oh no, they'll eat you," he teases, setting her down.

"Daddy, I want one."

"You already have a cat. What would Amy do if you brought another one home?"

"I love my Amy."

"I know you do, baby girl. Let's get something to eat and after we see the monkeys and the elephants, it'll be time to go home." Damon offers his hand and as soon as she puts her tiny one in his, they walk away to find some food.

* * *

By the time Damon turns into the driveway, Olivia is sound asleep in her car seat. Trying not to wake her, he carefully unfastens the straps and lifts her out, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Grabbing her backpack with the other hand, he uses his rear to shut the door. Once he's inside, he goes straight to her room and lays her down, hoping she'll nap for a couple of hours. Quietly closing the door, he trots down the stairs to get a cold bottle of water from the refrigerator.

When he reaches the threshold, he leans against the frame, crosses his arms and watches her doing the dishes, her hips swaying to the song on the radio. It is nothing short of a miracle that she's here and before him now. Damon cannot count the number of times he has heard that word since Elena's remarkable recovery. Her critical care doctor pulled no punches, initially telling them that her chances of survival were practically nil. She almost proved him correct, hovering on death's door for several days with her family standing vigil, growing steadily weaker until one day, without warning or fanfare… she slowly, almost imperceptibly began to fight back.

Her vital signs started to stabilize and return to baseline as her body began its lengthy journey towards recovery. One week later she was taken off the ventilator allowing her to breathe on her own. She and Damon were able to speak to one another for the first time since she called him on the phone the morning of what was supposed to be their wedding day. He remembers hearing the shots and the terrifying sensation of dread as it crept down his spine like a spider leaving a trail of silk. Nightmares still plague his sleep from time to time, he wonders if they'll ever truly be gone.

After two harrowing weeks, Elena was transferred out of ICU and into a bed on the medical floor. A week after that, she was doing well enough to be discharged. By the time of her release both she and Damon were long overdue for a break, both emotionally and physically. One bullet tore through her abdomen, lacerating her liver causing massive blood loss, the other went into her chest, shattering ribs and puncturing her lung. After a stint in a rehab facility for strengthening, she was finally able to come home to him and Olivia.

Elena feels a hot breath on her neck then the tender brush of his lips, burning as they make contact with her neck. A hand runs through her hair as his kisses become harder and more urgent. His other hand slides around her waist to cradle her bump and pulls her into his pine scented body, his kisses now moving to her shoulders and into her hair.

"Damon," she breathes, letting him hold her up. Turning around in the circle of his arms, she gives him a peck and looks over his shoulders. "Where is she?"

Dropping his mouth to her ear, he brushes his lips against it. "Down for the count, hopefully for a couple of hours so her mother and I can have a little fun." Taking her hand, he leads her to their bedroom. With gentle hands, Damon lifts her sundress over her head and eases Elena on the bed. As soon as he discards his own clothes, he covers her body with his own.

He strokes his fingers over her exposed skin, his touch familiar and demanding. His lips drop to her flesh, leaving a hot, moist trail against her skin. Elena moans and sighs beneath him, touching, kissing him and rolling her hips against his groin, teasing him.

When Damon finally enters her, Elena carefully scrutinizes his face for every glimmer of pleasure that she gives him. Knowing how close she came to death, she savors every hiss and grimace. He pumps his hips against hers in a fluid, rhythmic waltz, perfected by burning need and his all encompassing love for her. Elena rises to meet each surging thrust, taking him as deeply inside her as she can. The pure joy that washes over his features as he releases is all Elena needs to surrender to her own trembling climax.

"You still keep your eyes open," Damon sighs unevenly when they lay panting and perspiring together in the aftermath.

"Not always, hardly ever anymore," Elena reassures him, palming his cheek and raising her head to kiss him. They have no time to recover though before...

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Damon jumps off the bed, tosses Elena her dress and quickly slips on his shorts and tee shirt. Shaking his head, he rolls his eyes playfully at Elena and then opens the door to let their little girl in.

"You're supposed to be taking a nap."

"Daaady," she drags, "I tell mommy about the zoo." With the book he bought her in hand, she crawls onto the bed beside her mama and hands it to her. Elena kisses her head, rests the book on her belly and starts to read to her.

Damon can't stop looking at his family. Six months after the shooting, they married at the Salvatore beach house with only their family, Caroline and Liz as their guests. It was the third best day of his life, the first two being when the doctor told them that he believed she was going to make it and their daughter's birth.

"Mommy, can we take my baby to the zoo when it comes?"

"Yes," Elena smiles, setting the book on the bedside stand before getting up.

"Don't go."

"Mommy has to make supper." Elena kisses her head.

"Can I help?"

"How about we all help?" Damon asserts and throws Olivia over his shoulder, winking at his gorgeous wife before leaving her alone. She stands there for a few moments and then pulls her journal out of the drawer. Elena sits down at her desk to grab a pen while the thought is still fresh in her mind.

 _The happy ending always comes on the last page. When she was a little, she always dreamt of how her story would end. She wrote it carefully, making sure it didn't have any flaws but now she knows all too well that it did. She fought through every chapter of her life, even during the hurt. She believed in the last page of the last chapter - where the happy ending is mentioned._

 _Little did she know that she wouldn't have to wait till the end of her story... Her happy ending arrived the day Damon came into her life..._

 _T_ _he End..._

* * *

 _You didn't think we'd really let Julian win did you?_

 _Thank you all for loving this Damon and Elena as we do. The DE fandom is the best there is. We're happy to be a small part of it._

 _Thank you Eva. Love you._

 _Chapter title: 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

 _We hope you all have a lovely day. Thank again so much for your amazing support. It means more to Eva and me than you know. We'll see you tomorrow for WTTJ 34 barring any unforeseen circumstances._


End file.
